


Love beyond boundaries; a cursed food pairing.

by Logans_onsie



Category: Toast and Onion
Genre: Except to Twicey, Food Puns, Forgive me Twicey for i have sinned, I love the discord, I’m not even sorry, Mei I hope you enjoy this, Onion is dom, Other, Shrek referred, Thanks for having no food zawa, Toast subs, Twicey I’m so sorry, Yaoyorozu Momo is a Good Friend, but they’re both switches, put this on my tombstone, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logans_onsie/pseuds/Logans_onsie
Summary: Onion and Toast, described as human and put into a fanfic! What will they do? What adventures will they go on?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Salt/Pepper, Toast/Onion





	Love beyond boundaries; a cursed food pairing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zawa the foodless](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zawa+the+foodless).



> I’m.........not at all ashamed of this.

‘I don’t understand you.’ Onion said, sighing lightly at their friend. They pushed back a stand of hair behind their ear as they watched their buttery friend lay face down, probably reevaluating their life. Onion walked over to them and sat down by their side. 

‘Hngggggg.’ They responded, not even bothering to make out words or look up to their friend. 

‘I’m sorry I didn't catch that.’

‘Hnnnngggggggg.’ They dragged out again.

‘My apologies, depression isn’t a language I’m fluent in.’ 

Toast snorted at that, ‘as if! I’ve seen you cry for days straight then come out of your room with a giant smile on your face as if nothings wrong. You need a therapist.’ 

‘Why have a therapist when I have crunchyroll premium and the eyes to see the bod’s of Bakugou and Twice?’ 

‘You’re unstable.’

‘And you’re any better?’ Toast raised an eyebrow at Onion’s quips. Toast studied Onion carefully. Purple hair, near-metallic streaks also run through. Pale skin, extremely pale skin, contrasting their rare purple eyes. Anyone would say someone as bland as toast was a shocking person for Onion to hand-pick as their best friend. Toast could stare at Onion for days and never get bored, yet that wouldn’t be something for a normal friend to do. 

‘Alright.’ Toast responded, carefully placing their face down once more. Onion sighed, concern for their friend almost overwhelming. Onion was sure his friend would be alright, but there was still a pit of worry left in their stomach. Onion wasn’t the bright one of the pair. They also weren’t the one with common sense or the calm one. They were loud and dumb and dare they say good looking. Not that Toast wasn’t good looking. Onion thought Toast was gorgeous. Toast had brown hair, short but styled well. They had golden buttery eyes that anyone would melt in. If you looked close enough, they had soft freckles dotted around their dark tan skin. But Onion was sure they were the only one looking close. Or, at least, they hoped. 

‘Alright?’ Onion quirked an eyebrow.

‘Hng.’ Toast mumbled.

‘Dear god, will you talk to me like a normal person?’

‘No.’ 

‘Please?’

‘No.’

‘Pretty please!’ 

‘Absolutely not.’

‘Fine. I’m going to get potato waffles and you aren’t invited.’

‘I'M COMING!’ 

(div)

The thing about Toast and Onion, was that despite how close and calm they look, their friendship was troubled. Sometimes. 

Toast would get burnt out and not respond to anyone for days, not even Onion. Their communication was dreadful and they hadn’t any idea how to make it any better. Onion would guilt trip Toast for not responding and both of them would end up in tears because of them. 

‘Why don't you care about me?!’ Onion near-yelled at their friend, who was sitting in front of the couch, knees wrapped up in their arms. 

‘I do.’ Toast whispered, eyes welling up with ears.

‘Then why wont you talk to me?’ Onion said, sitting down next to Toast, tears already falling down their cheeks. 

‘Because…’ Toast trailing off, eyes immediately darting away from Onion.

‘Well?’

‘You can’t force me to On’.’ Toast said, throwing their head back, closing their eyes, trying to blink away the on coming tears.

‘I know.’ Onion sighed. The two sat comfortably in silence, neither one wanting to break the silence. Both of their faces were stained in dried-up tears. After a while, Toast calmed down and decided to speak up.

‘How pathetic are we?’ Toast laughed, their head falling down to face straight ahead.

‘I know.’ Onion chuckled along. He lightly elbowed Toast. ‘You’re worse though.’

Toast shoved him back, ‘as if!’ Onion shoved them again, but Toast grabbed their wrists and flipped them onto their back, straddling them with a smug smirk in their face. Onion rolled their eyes before easily taking control of Toast’s hands and flipping them once more so Onion was on top of them. Onion had a pleased smile on their face as Toast’s cheeks lit a jam shade of red.

Onion leaned down slightly as Toast lifted their head. Everything was so close. Their bodies, their arms, their legs, their faces, their lips. They moved their faces closer and closer, nothing in the world stopping them as their lips were barely a hair away-

That was until a loud moan cut them out of the moment. Their heads shot to their left, staring at the wall of the room as if they could see right through it to the culprit of the noise. This, unfortunately, was a slightly common occurrence. Their next-door neighbours were some…..interesting people. Salt and Pepper. It drove Toast and Onion so mad that they’d considered moving out, but the only affordable house they actually liked was next to an old friend of Onions, called Hot Sauce. Onion had developed layers after living in a dorm with HS, the absolute scoundrel bringing home different people every night. The pair decided to live with an uncomfortable loud night a month, instead of every single night. 

‘We really need block-out headphones.’ Toast suggested. Onion laughed lightly at Toast's suggestion. 

Before getting up, Onion leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss onto Toast’s lips. Toast seemed taken aback but he didn’t once protest about it after Onion leaned away, instead offering a love-struck grin and strawberry cheeks.

‘Movie night?’ Onion suggested.

‘Sounds perfect.’ Toast agreed.


End file.
